


Perdition’s Fortune

by Bats



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-20
Updated: 2001-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bats/pseuds/Bats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock are kidnapped by one seeking retribution. First times. NC-17</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perdition’s Fortune

Perdition’s Fortune  
TOS K/S  
by Bats

 

Spock woke from his dream calling Jim’s name as he came all over his stomach.

As soon as he forced himself to think past the feeling of release, he realized the significance of his dream. He knew the time of pon far was close. Spock had postulated that the next pon far would occur in half the normal duration between times. He was correct.

After he came out of the shower, he went to his comm, “Spock to Captain Kirk.”

“Kirk here, Mr. Spock.”

“May I see you in sickbay?”

“Be right down.”

Spock finished dressing and headed to the sickbay.

Dr. McCoy was surprised to have both senior officers converge on his office without knowing why. He looked to Jim, who looked to Spock.

“As we had discussed, I am informing you that my time of pon far is close.” Spock was stone faced as he related the news.

“Okay, Spock, as we discussed, we’ll go into seclusion.” Kirk answered, matter-of-factly.

“You know, we are mapping the Meldari system, why not beam down to Meldar 3. Rent a cottage.” McCoy suggested.

“Good idea, Bones. Mr. Spock?”

“I concur. Now I will return to my quarters to meditate. I should prepare.”

Bones and Jim nodded their understanding, so Spock left.

“Spock did that real well. I wasn’t sure that he would be able to admit it out loud that easily.” McCoy pondered.

“We went through it with him last time. He trusts us.” Jim stated quietly.

“Jim I want to inject a transponder. If you become incapacitated, it’ll be a way to track you. You could receive life threatening injuries. We need to be able to beam you up fast. Spock would probably feel better too, if he’d only admit it.”

“Okay, Bones.”

McCoy touched at the side of his neck and said, “Oops. Didn’t take. Sorry Jim. One more time. This time he injected his arm as he had in the past. “Do you think Spock’d let me give him one too?”

“Not for this. He’s embarrassed as it is.”

“Okay, …..so how did you convince him?” Bones asked, voice lowered.

Jim smiled at his friend, “Told him he’s my best friend, and with humans, this is what friends do for each other. Just about anything.”

“Any thought of telling him the truth?” McCoy asked knowingly.

Jim looked at Bones as if he had grown two heads. “Yeah, I was thinking of something like this, I want you to use my body cause I love you. Yeah, Bones, that would go over well. I want to save his life, not have him transfer.”

“Jim?”

“Bones, he’s Vulcan. He tolerates a lot of emotion around him that in all honesty is probably uncomfortable. I will not compound it with my personal feelings. It’s more than he should have to contend with.” Jim stated quietly.

“So you’re going to settle for pon far every seven years, Jim?” Bones asked caringly.

“Better than not having him at my side day to day. He’s worth that to me, Bones.”

“Okay Jim, I just don’t like seeing you hurt.” McCoy rested his hand on Jim’s shoulder.

“Losing Spock completely would do that, Bones.”  
\--------  
Kirk contacted the planet and arranged for a cottage. McCoy gathered all the supplies that they would need. They met Spock in the transporter room. Kirk and Spock were in civilian clothes and McCoy couldn’t help his comment, “You look outfitted for a hike.”

Kirk smiled, “See you in a week, Doctor. Energize.”

They landed in the metropolitan area and headed for the autocars. They spotted the building and turned toward it. Jim felt a hand on his shoulder and before he could turn, all went black.  
\------  
Jim awoke on a bed next to Spock. He checked for the Vulcan’s breathing first, which seemed to be fine and he wasn’t sweating. Kirk looked about him and found that they were in a room that was little more than a jail cell. It had windows on all four sides that were covered by metal shields. Other than the bed they were on, the only other furniture item in the room was a small table.

Jim looked for his communicator and weapon but found nothing else in the room.

“Captain?” Spock asked upon waking.

“Here, Spock. No place to disappear to in this room.” Jim moved over to the other side of the bed where Spock still laid. “Do you remember what happened?”

“I heard you make a sound and before I could turn around, something hit my shoulder and I was out.” Spock stated.

“You holding up?” Jim asked with concern.

“For the moment.” Spock replied, fighting for control even as he spoke.

The shielding of one side groaned and slid upward into a recessed pocket. Spock turned in the bed as Jim whipped around to watch what was reveled.

A white haired, old man stood atop a platform glaring at the two occupants.

Spock sat up and moved to Jim’s side as he placed the identity of the man. “High Advisor Plasus of the Stratos city on Ardana.”

“Yes, I remember him. Obnoxious man if I recall correctly.” Kirk said under his breath.

“I see you remember me.” The voice reverberated throughout the room.

“I didn’t like you.” Kirk said easily.

“I despise the two of you. You deliberately violated my orders, Kirk, you changed our lives with your refusal to adhere to the non interference rule. Which Starfleet ignored, with their sanctimonious Federation run-around values. You destroyed my power in our society. But it was you, Spock, with your Vulcan superiority, that ruined all that was good. You soiled Droxine.” His vehemence for the men was attached to each word.

“I never touched her,” Spock said to Kirk.

“You contaminated her mind. You told her that there was great knowledge to be experienced below on the planet. You had challenged her to understand the others, she no longer wanted her life to be limited to the clouds.” His eyes were dark with hate, neck muscles distended with his aversion to even seeing these men alive and happy. “She died on the planet surface, in a cave collapse, my daughter is dead because of you.” Only malevolence could be found in his voice.

“Well now that you have that off your chest, you can let us go.” Kirk said it with an easy flippancy that he did not feel. He was concerned for Spock. He didn’t have much time.

“Not hardly.” He turned his glare directly on Spock, “You spoke to her of the Vulcan logic. The pride in your people left an impact on her. You told her of your every seven year mating drive. The emotional control that was lost. I researched it thoroughly.” He reminded Kirk of a child that liked to torture helpless birds. “I discovered that Vulcans are shamed by this biological drive. You do not speak of the madness that overtakes you. That you seclude yourselves away from the knowing eyes of your people. And you, Vulcan, are entering that phase now. And I will see you suffer. Humiliated before your Captain. Scandalized in the eyes of Vulcan. If you refuse, Kirk will die here before your eyes.” He was full of pride in his ability to carryout his revenge.

Spock was mortified. Jim could feel it, read it in his eyes and shoulders. He turned his feral glance to their captor, for what he planned to do to Spock, Kirk could kill him with his bare hands.

Plasus laughed, reveling in the discomfort of his prisoners. He reached down to hit a panel light and all the metal shielding lifted to reveal the continuous glass window that surrounded them. “Here you will have an audience. This will be recorded. It will be played throughout the galaxy. Starfleet will know it. Vulcan will know it. You will be disgraced, I will be vindicated.” Plasus left the platform and disappeared from sight.

Spock sat on the bed, face downward. “Jim, I am too close to the time of the blood fever. I will not be able to control myself. In front of……Jim you will be shamed. I will have caused it.”

“I will not. I don’t care where I have sex. I don’t care who watches. Spock, do not worry about me. The most important thing is to get through it alive and intact. We’ll fix everything else later.” Jim rubbed the Vulcan’s shoulders. Worried if he’ll be able to assimilate the mental torture.

Spock fidgeted, rocking himself back and forth. Jim searched for any kind of cream or lubricant. Finding none. He knelt before Spock. “Spock, we need to work together. You need to make me cum so that when you take me, the pain won’t be intolerable. Please, we need to start while you have control.” Jim rubbed the long Vulcan fingers between his hands.

“Jim, I am Vulcan, to be seen like this by outsiders, I can not….”

“Spock, you must or he will win.” Kirk began to disrobe.

Spock, already caught in the plak tow, watched. He couldn’t turn away. The golden body revealed itself to him and he was mesmerized. Strong shoulders and a tight chest, smooth with pink nipples. His fingers ached to touch that smoothness. But his eyes were caught by the hand movement and followed it as it unlatched the zipper and the pants slid down past Jim’s hips to the floor.

As Jim kicked his boots and pants off, Spock kept his eyes glued to the growing hardness at the apex of Jim’s legs. Spock’s mouth watered, his penis filled, his blood burned.

Jim knew that Spock was watching his every movement and that excited him. Completely naked he stood up, taking the Vulcan with him. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, blowing air across the olive chest. He unlatched the waist band and pulled Spock’s pants and underwear down, freeing the olive, double ridged cock. Kirk licked his lips in anticipation.

He pushed Spock gently back down on the bed and stood between his legs. He brushed his fingers through the black straight hair. He rubbed his erection on Spock’s face.

The Vulcan growled, the scent of arousal flooded his senses, the pearl drop needed to be tasted and he devoured Jim’s entire penis within his mouth. He pulled and sucked it like it was a drinking straw. Jim almost lost himself in the sensations. The Vulcan’s warmer than human mouth was exquisite, and Jim rocked his hips to go in even further. Jim felt his testicles becoming taught, needing to expand, the seed began its journey to explode into the beckoning shelter of Spock’s mouth. He forced himself to pull out so he could catch it in his hands.

Spock’s disgruntled moan at the missed treat clued Jim that Spock’s control was at its limit. He used some of his own seed to prepare himself. He sat before Spock on the bed, enticing him. He coated the thick, olive cock and guided it to his entrance.

“Take me, I want you inside.” Jim’s voice was seduction.

Spock’s blood boiled and he thrust into Jim with a single movement. The Vulcan froze in his spot. On the fringes of his sanity, he knew that this was one of the single finest moments of his life. Jim’s undulation broke his revive and he thrust to meet his human.

His control gone, he was driven by sensation. Each thrust brought him closer, he craved it, he pounded, harder, faster, trying to find the exit, and then, there it was. Everything that he was flowed outward in the direction he had pointed. He wanted to follow it, but the incessant want returned, demanding more.

His olfactory was heightened into an intensive awareness and he could smell his human filling, needing him. “My Jim.” He said it aloud and Jim echoed his words.

“Yes, yours.”

Spock raked his teeth across Jim’s belly, breathing the smell that brought him to life, he was needed, he could do this. Again he sucked Jim in. No gentleness, only the insatiable desire to draw all that is inside, out. Jim screamed as he gushed into the Vulcan’s open, waiting throat. Spock drank, memorizing the taste, knowing he’d want more.

He flipped Jim over, raked his back with his nails and thrust inward with a single move, crying out, “Mine,” as he claimed his Jim again.

Jim moved with his Vulcan, urging him on, feeding the passion. The intensity compounded and leached into Jim, he swelled again. Calling to the Vulcan to pound harder, driving him to the edge, they plunged over together and fell into and exhausted slumber. The applause went unheard by the expended lovers.

As the day wore on, the time of rest became shorter. As Spock would empty himself deep within Jim, he would be hard before he could pull out. Spock took Jim against the wall, faced pressed against the glass, Jim didn’t care. Spock was surviving and that was all that mattered to Jim at this moment in time. Spock took his human standing up, Jim’s legs wrapped around his waist. He sucked on the pink nipples as he moved the human hips along his shaft.

By the end of the third day, Jim was barely conscious. Sleep depravation the worst offender. He was also thirsty. Spock obviously was also, but he kept licking the sweat off Jim’s body. When Jim awoke, he could see the stars above and people’s faces pressed against the glass. Uncaring of their presence, he headed awkwardly to the pitcher of juice. After consuming the entire amount, he yelled to the room at large, “We’ll need some more drink and nourishment if you want your show to continue.”

He checked on Spock and found him in a deep sleep. He knew that they had a couple of more days to get through, then escape would become a priority. He was discouraged in finding that the transponder in his arm had been raked out by Spock’s nails. He hoped the ship had enough of a fix to trace them. He was able to tell by the stars that they weren’t where they had beamed down. He crawled back into bed next to Spock and took what sleep he could.

Spock woke but did not open his eyes. He felt arms about him, sniffed the air and knew it was Jim. He then remembered where he was and why. He stiffened imperceptibly, but gave no other outward sign of awareness. His body’s urgings, while tempered were not gone and he would have to take Jim again. The craving to bond was strong. He could only just control his hand not to meld them. This last part of the pon far was where the bonds were formed and reinforced. He would not loose complete control during this portion, but the desire to meld will be compulsive.

The Vulcan turned to look at the human, all else forgotten. His mind still marveled at what this man would do for friendship. Jim had saved his life and all Spock had done was to bring shame to Jim. Not a fitting payment for such kindness. Spock watched as the sun came up and back lit the sleeping man and his golden skin became more pronounced. All he had to do was reach his hand and touch Jim’s face and that golden man became all his. His. The slender hand reached out…

Spock drew it back quickly, shocked and ashamed at what he almost did. For Spock this would become his greatest shame. But he knew as he lay next to this human, eventually he would not be able to stop himself. If it was something he truly did not want, he would have been able to dredge up enough control to prevent it. But this glorious human was all he had ever wanted. Forced to face that fact on Vulcan three and a half years ago, he had kept it well hidden. Yearning to keep the friendship intact.

Being held prisoner here, he would become unable to withstand his own desires. He would be forced to form the bond with Jim. His Captain will then share his thoughts, by force, no choice of his own. Jim will discover his Vulcan failure, his love for a human, his Captain.

Spock believed that death would be the most logical choice.

Jim, silently awake, watched Spock’s face, his eyes, his body language. He knew that Spock was now fighting the urge to bond. He had hoped to talk with Spock about this, reassure him, but those plans had gone array. He figured that Plasus, no matter how educated in the Vulcan ways, had no idea how to read this individual Vulcan. Well he did. He knew that Spock had made the decision to end his life rather than force himself on an unwilling soul.

He grabbed Spock’s hand and rubbed his first two fingers over Spock’s first two fingers. His actions were not in line of sight of their captor. The startled Vulcan looked Jim straight in the eyes, almost afraid to read what was there. Jim continued to stroke his fingers. The touch became more sensual.

Spock studied the hazel eyes, eyes with a message that had saved him on many an occasion. But now that message was personal. They spoke of wanting. Needing. Just him.

At Spock’s startled brow raise, Jim increased the pressure on Spock’s fingers. He threw his heart into his eyes. And Spock understood, for those eyes could convey nothing or everything and at this moment, Spock saw into Jim’s soul and his heart. A heart that beat for him.

The Vulcan returned the pressure against Jim’s fingers. He understood. We control when.

To the room at large, Spock yelled, “You can not make me do this, I will not be forced to bond. I am Vulcan. I will cease my body functions.”

Plasus’ voice answered confidently, “Do that and I will kill Captain Kirk. Painfully and slow. Is that what you wish?”

A door opened and a man came in, he pressed Jim’s own phaser against his temple.

Spock looked up horrified. “He did nothing to your daughter. It is not logical to harm him.”

“It will hurt you. That is enough of a reason to do so.” Plasus smiled, insanity in his eyes. The lackey with the phaser clicked the setting to number two, kill.

Spock called out, “Okay I will meld.” He moved his hands towards Kirk’s face.

“NO. Not now. During a sex act, then the bond can not be broken. My final triumph and your ultimate humiliation. You will live with it and my revenge for Droxine will be enjoyed over and over. When the chip of your animalistic mating reaches the open market, two Starfleet officers engaged in violent sex, you won’t get to work on many starships will you?” His laughter filled the room. “Now. Perform now or Kirk dies.” Faces appeared along the glass window.

Spock rolled on top of Jim, checking his eyes for his consent. The look had not changed. Jim was already hardening beneath him. He gyrated his hips as he focused his thoughts to only Jim. He blocked out all the surroundings and Jim became the center of his universe, just as he always was. He kissed the dark pink lips and lost the battle of tongues as Jim captured his and rolled it in his mouth. Spock groaned as the sensuous feeling took over his body. He took his tongue out of Jim’s mouth and started the exploration of his bondmate to be. He nibbled the round ears, he tongued the stubbly neck. He ran his teeth down his throat and bit the human shoulder.

Jim cried out with desire, not pain. Spock’s tongue licked the bite and began again its search and destroy mission. The rosy nipples were already peaked and waiting for the Vulcan mouth to tease them. They were not disappointed. The Vulcan’s tongue lavished the navel with the same singular attention which caused Jim’s hips to buck upward. The scent of Jim’s arousal was as intoxicating as he remembered, and he was drawn to it as a moth to flame but without the dramatic death.

Jim called out Spock’s name as the Vulcan engulfed Jim’s engorged penis fully into his mouth. He sucked and moved along the shaft with enough force that Jim came violently into Spock’s mouth. He swallowed some and spit the rest into his hand for use to prepare Jim.

Spock ran his nails lightly over Jim’s testicles, following the natural line to the opening. With the cum coated finger, he pushed in. The hole reacted wantonly as it offered no real resistance. His steady use of it during the arduous portion of pon far was still evident.

Jim moaned and whispered, “Hurry, I need you in me.”

Spock was on the edge of his control, but reigned himself in. He would take him gently, the mindless part of pon far was past. He inserted two fingers and stroked the expected protrusion and Jim rocked himself against fingers. Spock coated his own penis with the last of the cum and press against the entrance.

Jim opened his eyes and mouthed, “Come on in.”

Spock pushed into the warmth and tightness of Jim. Better than his hazy memory. He thrust twice then placed his fingers against Jim’s temple and fell into his new sun-drenched home.

Jim opened his mind and welcomed Spock in, sharing all he is with the Vulcan. He showed him the love that he had carried locked away for him and why he had hid it. The fear of making his best friend uncomfortable. With this knowledge, Spock cried out his joy.

// Love you, my Spock. I want this. I want my life entwined with yours. I embrace all the bond will be. //

// Sunlight and joy. You are more than I ever presumed possible. Jim you are my bondmate, I will shield thee. //

// Oh Spock, you are my bondmate and I will shield thee, t’hy’la. //

Spock became one with joy at the human’s use of the Vulcan endearment. The joy encompassed Jim and they climbed the peaks of their minds, where they joined and together they scaled high and became one with all that was there.

The words of Plasus disgust, the sounds from the spectators, the threat of the phaser, all was lost on the bonding lovers. Far from the desired expectations of their captor.  
\---------  
Jim woke to the tingling of a beam up. As he and Spock materialized on the transporter pad, he yelled, “Plasus from the cloud city on Ardana, captured us, he has chips of the pon far, this will destroy Spock. Retrieve them.”

Sulu and McCoy were the only personnel attending, Sulu took in the condition of his beloved Captain and First Officer. He hit the comm, “Chekov, Scotty. Full phaser. Transporter room now.”

McCoy had covered Jim, who now cradled Spock with a thermal emergency blanket, after getting them off the transporter pad.

Scotty and Chekov burst into the room, Sulu filled them in and Mr. Scott looked to his Captain, “We’ll get them Captain, never fear.”

The looks of the three crew bode ill for any that stood in their way. McCoy worked the transporter controls. He then called for the aid of an emergency team.

As they waited their arrival, Jim asked, “How’d you find us? I lost the transponder.”

“Not the one I placed in your neck. That was my back up plan to monitor your condition.”

Jim nodded, remembering his ‘oops,’ “Came in handy.”  
\--------  
Spock woke and immediately felt for Jim.

Jim returned the mental caress, then said aloud, “We’re home Spock, open your eyes.”

The Vulcan glanced about, the walls of the sickbay looked back. Jim was the only other occupant. Spock accessed himself and discovered that there were no residual traces of the chemical imbalance.

“Bones will be back in a bit. He says we’re under nourished, but okay otherwise.”

Spock checked Jim with his eyes before using the bond. Yes, Jim was fine. He shuttered his thoughts as he remembered the precedent events. The public pon far, the public sex, the bonding forced on Jim, his shame. He remembered it all with unusual clarity, when the memory should have been hazy. He also remembered the joy, could he trust it?

“Don’t do that.” Jim said aloud, watching the Vulcan’s face. // I like being here. // He said with the bond. “Scotty, Sulu and Chekov are seeing to the matter of Plasus and the recordings. We will let no harm come to you. They understand friendship too.”

Spock nodded understanding. // Jim, you have always been more than a friend to me. You have treated me as no other. //

// Spock you are my kindred soul, my other half. My heart recognized its completion when I first walked on the Enterprise. My head was afraid to insult you. // Jim moved over and sat beside Spock. He traced a finger up his brow before he lowered his head to kiss lips that beckoned his touch. // I will allow no one to separate us. // Jim’s kiss was driven by the passion of his vow.

The mind smile that Spock gave, hit every alcove of Jim’s mind, Spock vowed in return, // I will permit no harm to befall thee. // Jim smiled in return.

They were interrupted as Uhura’s voice sounded, “Bridge to Captain Kirk.”

“Kirk here,” he said as he depressed the button, staring at Spock as he spoke.

“Landing party ready to beam up.”

“Acknowledged.”

McCoy entered and gestured to the door, “Transporter room, Gentleman?” Spock and Jim followed McCoy.

The men shimmered into view and it was plain to see that Scotty held a box in his arms. He handed it to the Captain. “This contains everything that was possible to record on.”

“And Plasus?” Kirk asked curiously.

“Dead. He and his two men fired on us. We demanded their surrender but they refused and then fired. I am sorry Captain, but they are dead.” Sulu said the words, but his face and voice was anything but sorry.

Chekov handed Spock a bag, “These are all of your belongings, sir.”

Jim Kirk looked at the three men, at Spock and McCoy, then back to the three men. “Finer crew and friends, a man could not find. Thank you gentlemen.”

“Yes, your assistance is most appreciated.” He then surprised them all, he gave them a grateful look.

All three men were half embarrassed at the display of emotion from Spock.

“Our pleasure, Mr. Spock,” Scotty said.

“Anytime,” Chekov grinned.

Sulu looked at the Captain and First Officer and stated quietly, “We protect our own.”  
\---------  
On advise from M’Benga, McCoy insisted that Kirk and Spock take the next seven days off. It is standard procedure for a newly bonded pair. The duo did not complain. They elected to go to Spock’s quarters as it was warmer. They shed their clothes and crawled into bed. Spock pulled Jim close and spooned behind him. They slept.

Spock woke before Jim and gently rested his head on his bent arm, watching his bondmate sleep. Just the possessive sound of it thrilled Spock. At the time of his betrothal break, he never expected to take a bondmate. Now, not only did he have a bondmate, but the one that made the music of his heart.

Hazel eyes opened and met the glowing black eyes fixed on his face with love. Jim sucked in his breath, the open look of love on his beloved’s face was beyond imagination. Spock’s eyes smiled back.

“It’s time to discover each other slowly,” the Vulcan’s seductive voice suggested as he brushed Jim’s chest with his hand.

Jim took possession of Spock’s lips and said into his open mouth, “I think I’ll start right here.”

fini


End file.
